mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nahrung und Getränke
Dieser Artikel ist eine Liste von Lebensmitteln und Getränken in der Serie. Essen und Trinken Die Charaktere in der Serie essen Lebensmittel bei Gelegenheit roh, aber es werden auch Sandwiches, Eintöpfe, Torten, Kuchen, Konfekt und andere Gerichte dargestellt. Ponys essen kein Fleisch, aber zusätzlich zu Pflanzen essen sie tierische Produkte wie Eier und Milch. Sie haben Felder, Gärten, Gemüsegärten und Blumenbeete. Äpfel werden sehr oft dargestellt und gegessen, denn sie sind Teil der populären Nahrungsmittel und Getränke in Ponyville wie Cider. Andere Pflanzen die von Ponys gebraucht werden sind Orangen, Weizen, Heu, Hafer, Mais und verschiedene Blumen. Ponys essen oft Lebensmittel wie Kartoffelchips, die echte Pferde nie essen würden. 180px-Lemony_Gem_takes_a_bite_out_of_a_cupcake_S1E12.png|Ein Pony isst einen verdorbenen Muffin. Bevor es merkt was los ist. 180px-Pinkie_about_to_eat_another_cake_S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie mit einem Kuchen. 180px-Spike_full_of_gems_S1E24.png|Drachen wie Spike essen gerne Edelsteine. 180px-Twilight_Sparkle_meeting_the_Apple_family_S01E01.png|Die Apple-Familie mit Apfelprodukten. Pinkie_Pie_drinking_cider_S2E15.png|Pinkie trinkt einen Becher Cider Angel_salad_S02E19.png|Angel mit Salat. Apple_Bloom_stands_next_to_the_chocolate_pony_S1E12.png|Apple Bloom neben einem lebensgroßem Schokoladen Pony. Applejack...uhm..._what_S01E08.png|Applejack röstet Marshmallows Applejack_covered_in_glitter_S3E8.png|Applejack überzogen mit Lebensmittel Glitter. Applejack_looks_at_bag_of_potato_chips_S1E04.png|Applejack mit Kartoffelchipstüten. Applejack_looks_at_bottled_soda_S1E04.png|Applejack mit Brause. Applejack_'made_sweets_of_crystal_berries'_S3E1.png|Applejack und Pinkie Pie sammeln Beeren. Applejack_pouring_lemon_juice_S1E04.png|Zitronen deren Saft in der Schüssel landet. CMC_covered_in_taffy_S01E18.png|Der Schönheitsfleckenclub verkleistert mit Regenbogen- Toffeemasse. Delicious_Apple_S1E3.png|Apfel. Egg_Breakfast_S2E5.png|Setzeier mit Petersilie. Fluttershy_made_soup_S01E22.png|Fluttershy bietet Suppe an. Fluttershy_stop_S02E19.png|Fluttershy braucht Tomaten. Fluttershy's_carrot_juice_banner_S1E20.png|Fluttershy wirbt für Karottensaft. Gilda_among_the_vegetables_S1E5.png|Gilda am Gemüsestand. Ausgelegt sind Mais Möhren und eine Tomate. Gilda_eating_a_vanilla_lemon_drop_S1E05.png|Gilde isst ein Zitronen Vanille BonBon (ein gepffeffertes). Goldengrape_about_to_grab_some_vegetables_S2E19.png|Grüner Spargel. Gummy_wallows_in_punch_S01E25.png|Gummy im Partypunsch. Gustave_le_Grand_stroking_his_moustache_S2E24.png|Gustav le Grand mit seinen Éclairs. Half_Baked_Apple_about_to_enjoy_an_apple_fritter_S3E8.png|Half Baked Apple mit Apfelkrapfen. Jelly_guy_S02E17.png|Marmelade. Alle Sorten, alle Größen. Mit und Mit Ohne Pony. Ketchup_S1E24.png|Ketchup in Spikes Krallen. Long_arm_of_Savoir_Fare_S1E3.png|Twilight starrt auf ein Margeritensandwich. Mountains_of_rock_candy_S4E18.png|Haufenweise Kandiszucker. Mrs._Cake_I'm_on_it_S2E13.png|Cup Cake bringt Milch für die Kleinen. Pinkie_looking_at_sugar_cubes_S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie mit Würfelzucker. Pinkie_looking_at_sugar_canes_S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie mit Zuckerstangen. Pinkie_looking_at_ice_cream_sundaes_S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie mit Eiscreme. Pinkie_next_to_sarsaparilla_S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie mit Limo. Pinkie_Pie_&_Fluttershy_working_S2E14.png|Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie sortieren Kirschen. Pinkie_Pie_-a_qwaysadiya--_S01E24.png|Spike vor einer ruinierten Pizza. Pinkie_Pie_about_to_eat_S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie mit einem Lebkuchenhaus. Pinkie_Pie_and_Mr_Turnip_S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie unterhält sich mit einem Eimer Rüben. Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_1_S3E8.png|Pinkie Pie füllt Honig ab. Pound_&_Pumpkin_Cake_what's_this_S2E13.png|Pound und Pumpkin mit ihrem Brei. Rainbow_Dash_playing_with_the_chocolate_bowl_S2E9.png|Schokoladen Fondue (Geschmolzene Schokolade in die man Imbisse tunkt). Rainbow_Dash_Popcorn_1_S1E21.png|Rainbow Dash mit einer Tüte Popcorn. Rainbow_Dash_tries_to_open_a_jar_S2E08.png|Rainbow Dash versucht ein Erdnussbutterglas aufzumachen. Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_drink_S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash mit ihrem Krankenhaus Menü. Unbekanntes Grünes Zeug, Unbekannter Saft und Wackelpudding. Rarity_at_a_feast_S2E9.png|Odeuvre (kleine Häpchen) werden Gereicht. Sapphire_Cupcake_S2E10.png|Ein seltener blauer Saphir Cupcake. Nur für Drachen bekömmlich. Snips_and_Snails_sticked_with_gum_S2E23.png|Snips und Snails mit Kaugummi verklebt. Spike_about_to_eat_the_hot_dog_S4E08.png|Spike isst einen Hot Root (eine Karotte im Hotdog Brötchen). Spike_and_Joe_talking_to_each_other_S1E26.png|Donuts in Hülle und Fülle. Spike_eating_the_quiche_S1E24.png|Spike isst eine Quiche. Spike_looking_at_his_freshly_baked_cookies_S1E24.png|Kekse! Spike_looking_at_label_S1E01.png|Scharfe Soße. Spike_shoveling_candy_into_his_mouth_S2E4.png|Spike mit jeder menge Süßigkeiten. Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_jar_being_filled_with_grape_juice_S2E05.png|Traubensaft mit Sweetie Belle. Trixie_drinking_from_a_cup_S1E6.png|Trixie schlürft einen Heu-Smoothie. Twilight_eating_messy_S4E15.png|Junke Food in Ponyville. Heu-Burger, Hufeisen-Pommes und 'ne Limo. Twilight_how_so_S1E17.png|Fluttershy und Twilight beim Tee. Twilight_ohhhh_S1E8.png|Twilight bestaunt Raritys S'more. Ein Lagerfeuerimbiss. Bestehend aus einem Stück schmelzender Schokolade und einem geröstetem Marshmallow, eingebettet in zwei Graham-Kräcker. Twilight_stop_herself_S1E20.png|Twilight mit einem Obstkorb. Granny_Smith_holding_up_a_Zap_Apple_S2E12.png|Die junge Granny Smith mit ihrer großen Entdeckung; Dem ersten Buntapfel, den je ein Pony pflückte. Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo isst Toast mit Buntapfelmarmelade. Marigold tending to a garden S1E10.png|Ein Pony Gemüsegarten. Spike_with_plate_of_nachos_S4E15.png|Spike mit Nachos und Salsadip. Applejack eating pancakes S5E03.png|Pfannkuchen mit Erdbeeren und Chokochips Pot of rock soup S5E20.png|Steinsuppe. Nur für ganz harte Navboxen en:Food and beverage it:Cibi e bevande pl:Pożywienie kucyków ru:Еда и напитки Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Listen